Code Black
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: Hidupku berubah 180 derajat setelah tragedi itu terjadi. Namun, hidupku tidak lebih damai begitu orang" misterius yang mengaku sebagai keluarga asli Ibuku mengambil alih hak asuhku. Begitu banyak hal pelik yang tidak mampu kuterima begitu saja atas hal" yang menyangkut identitas asliku. Kebenaran, rahasia, bahkan perasaan terlarang yang kurasakan ikut menyesatkan jalan hidupku.


**Code Black**

by Asterella Roxanne

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Alternate Universe, OOC, typo

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

 _._

 _._

.

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Pada awalnya aku menganggap hidupku telah sempurna._

 _Memiliki ayah yang menyayangiku sepenuh hati, sahabat yang selalu setia menemani dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dan teman-teman sekolah yang perhatian, juga para tetangga yang selalu ramah setiap kali bertukar sapa._

 _Tidak ada masalah yang cukup serius, jika aku tidak menambahkan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan ayah atau aku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Yeah, semua hubungan tersebut berjalan normal seperti halnya yang terjadi pada hubungan makhluk hidup-makhluk hidup lain._

 _Semua berjalan normal, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi..._

 _Tidak ada_ feeling _atau sejenisnya. Aku tidak merasakan ada hal ganjil setelah satu hari aku lewati, karena pada dasarnya, ketika aku membuka mata keesokan paginya semua pasti berjalan seperti biasa. Aku tidak menyebutkan jika aku bosan dengan kehidupan monotonku, tapi aku juga tidak mengeluh. Aku cukup beruntung dapat menjalani hidup dengan tenang, damai dan sejahtera tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun._

 _Masih berbekas dengan jelas di ingatanku._

 _Tragedi itu terjadi di malam puncak festival musim panas. Detik-detik ketika semua orang bersemangat menantikan pertunjukkan kembang api, bertepatan dengan itu pula aku kehilangan sebagian jiwaku. Orang yang kukasihi dan tak ternilai betapa berharganya ia dalam kehidupanku._

Ayah...

 _Ayahku menjadi korban teror bom yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok pemuda tanpa akal yang mengaku hanya ingin berbuat iseng di puncak festival musim panas. Aku menangis sejadinya ketika ayahku menjadi korban satu-satunya dalam peristiwa itu. Aku tidak mengharapkan semua orang yang berada di sana ikut terluka, tapi, kenapa harus ayahku?! Kenapa ayahku yang menjadi korban?! Bahkan ayahku meninggal di tempat sebelum satu pun ambulans atau polisi yang datang._

 _Aku menangis, berteriak memanggil ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu. Marah? Sedih? Kesal? Aku tidak tahu. Yang terlintas di kepalaku saat itu hanya..._ membunuh dan menghabisi si pelaku.

 _Aku yang kalap dan sudah dirasuki oleh napsu membunuh pun mengambil sebuah botol berisi bola-bola kristal mainan tak jauh dari mayat ayahku tergeletak, tanpa bisa dicegat siapapun, bahkan oleh sahabat-sahabatku yang saat itu juga berada di sana, aku melemparnya ke arah kelompok pemuda tak waras itu. Tapi sayang lemparanku meleset dan malah mengenai seorang warga yang menonton. Keadaan pun makin kacau balau._

 _Bunyi sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans menggaung di tengah hiruk pikuk warga yang menonton dan aku yang terus menjerit bagai kesetanan. Para polisi bergerak cepat, mereka menahanku, dan dengan langkah sedikit menyeret, mereka membawaku ke salah satu mobil polisi dan memaksu masuk ke dalamnya._

 _Aku tidak ingat apapun setelah itu. Aku merasa sepertinya ingatanku tiba-tiba memudar dan terhapus entah apa sebabnya._

 _Aku terbangun di kamar sebuah rumah sakit. Tidak ada siapapun di sampingku. Dan aku kembali menangis ketika ingatan tentang ayahku yang kini telah tiada menerjang bagai kilatan mimpi buruk. Nyawanya dicabut paksa oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tidak aku, atau ayahku, kenal apalagi pernah menimbulkan dendam._

 _Beberapa hari setelah aku dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya aku tahu jika ada seorang pria tua yang mengaku sebagai kakek dari pihak ibu ingin mengambil hak asuh setelah mendengar berita kematian ayah. Kabar itu disampaikan oleh seorang sersan polisi yang mengatasi kasus bom yang melibatkan ayahku. Aku bingung. Tentu saja. Selama ini, aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai kabar keluarga ibuku._

 _Kata ayah, ibu meninggal ketika umurku baru menginjak 1 tahun. Ia mengidap penyakit yang entah apa, aku tidak tahu. Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ibu secara detail. Dan sekarang, pria tua yang mengaku kakekku itu akan mengambil alih hak asuhku? Ke mana saja ia selama ini? Jika memang aku masih memiliki kakek, kenapa ketika ayah masih hidup, ia tidak pernah muncul?_

 _Aku diantar oleh sersan polisi tersebut ke jantung kota, menuju ke rumah kakek itu. Saat sampai di tempat tujuan, aku terdiam di depan pintu mobil, mengamati bangunan sederhana bercat putih di depanku. Aku tidak merasa yakin dengan keputusan ini. Apa sebaiknya aku mengajukan keberatan pada sersan polisi dan meminta untuk tinggal sendiri saja? Rasanya tidak nyaman mendapati lingkungan baru di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian kota ketika awalnya kau berasal dari daerah sepi yang ditinggali penduduk tak lebih dari 200 ribu jiwa di desa perbatasan._

 _Setelah memastikan aku aman dan berada pada orang yang tepat, sersan itupun meninggalkanku sendiri. Kakek tua yang rambut dan jenggotnya telah sepenuhnya memutih itu tersenyum ramah padaku. Ia tidak tampak canggung dengan kehadiran makhluk asing sepertiku di rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan kaki pincang ke lantai atas untuk mengantarku ke kamar yang akan aku tempati selama tinggal dengannya._

 _Sedetik setelah menginjakkan kaki di kamar yang tidak terlalu besar itu, tiba-tiba aku merindukan kamar lamaku. Kamar yang ada di rumah di mana hanya aku dan ayah yang meninggalinya. Suara kakek yang halus dan ramah sedikit menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang aku rasakan sejak di dalam mobil. Lalu, kakek itu pun meninggalkanku seorang diri untuk mengatur barang-barangku._

 _Ketika membuka koper yang pertama, aku terpaku menatap jam beker yang berbentuk bintang berwarna_ silver _berkerlap-kerlip. Itu hadiah ulang tahun dari sahabat-sahabatku. Ah, apa kabar kedua sahabatku itu? Aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi setelah tragedi itu. Mereka seolah melupakanku. Bahkan ketika aku menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit, tidak satu waktu pun mereka menjengukku._ Hei, sobat, apa kalian lupa padaku?

 _Mencoba menahan air mata yang kembali berulah ingin tumpah membasahi pipiku, aku bangkit menuju jendela di seberang tempat tidur. Aku membuka hati-hati jendela kayu yang tampak rapuh itu. 4 sisi kacanya tampak kusam dengan banyaknya debu yang menempel. Aku sedikit terbatuk ketika berhasil membuka pengait jendela dan membuka lebar-lebar jendela itu._

 _Pemandangan yang indah. Jendela ini langsung mengarah ke arah teras depan rumah, membuatku bisa dengan leluasa memerhatikan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, baik yang berjalan kaki, bersepeda, ataupun yang menaiki mobil. Sepertinya cukup banyak orang-orang kaya yang tinggal di kompleks ini, buktinya beberapa kali aku melihat mobil-mobil bermerk yang harganya selangit hilir mudik di jalanan depan rumah._

 _Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika menangkap sebuah mobil berhenti di depan pagar. Sebuah mobil porcsh. Dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan kacamata berwarna senada keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Aku kembali mengernyitkan dahi semakin dalam. Ada perlu apa dua orang yang tampaknya menakutkan itu berkunjung kemari? Aku memerhatikan mereka sampai keduanya tiba di depan pintu dan menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu bagi mereka. Aku bisa melihat kakek yang keluar dengan raut..._ bahagia? _Siapa mereka sebenarnya?_

 _Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang bisa kupastikan, tiga menit setelah mereka memasuki rumah, ketukan di pintu kamar membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan demi melihat dua orang berseragam hitam-hitam tadi sudah berdiri di depan kamarku dengan aura mengerikan. Aku menggigil dan refleks bergerak mundur merasakan alarm berbahaya menggema di dalam kepalaku._

 _Melihat tanda-tanda perlawanan, satu orang di antara mereka bergerak gesit menuju arahku dan dalam sekejap menangkap tubuhku lalu memanggulku di pundaknya. Aku hampir berteriak ketika satu orang lainnya menyumpal mulutku dengan lakban hitam. Aku menangis, memberontak dari cengkeraman orang-orang ini. Bunyi letupan senjata membuatku membelalakan mata. Air mata semakin banjir ketika mataku menangkap pria tua yang telah sedikit kuanggap sebagai kakek itu jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan lubang dipunggungnya serta darah merah pekat yang sedikit demi sedikit menggenang di bawah tubuhnya._

 _Kedua orang ini sedikit berlari menuju mobil hitam yang sekarang sudah ditunggu oleh seorang yang lain, yang berdiri di sebelah pintu yang terbuka dan langsung mengambil alih koperku yang diangsurkan oleh temannya. Mereka bergerak gesit tanpa menarik perhatian orang-orang, yang sialnya pun saat ini sedang sepi. Beberapa detik setelah mobil hitam yang kunaiki ini melaju, ledakan besar terdengar. Aku mencoba memutar tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan... rumah yang beberapa detik lalu aku masuki telah berubah menjadi serpihan debu dan kolam api yang menyulut-nyulut kelaparan._

 _Aku berteriak, namun tertahan oleh lakban yang membekap mulutku. Tubuhku semakin gemetaran hebat. Belum genap satu minggu sejak tragedi yang menimpa ayah, dan sekarang... kakek..._

 _Kesadaranku menipis setelah tengkukku dipukul keras oleh salah satu dari orang-orang ini. Siapapun mereka... sepertinya aku telah terlibat pada hal yang diluar kuasaku._

 _Dan benar saja..._

 _Ketika aku membuka mataku, seorang pria berambut hitam legam panjang langsung memblokir tatapanku._

 _Pria berwajah ramah namun menyimpan kemisteriusan yang mendalam._

 _Orang yang akhirnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai... Kakekku yang asli._

 _Dia..._

 _Uchiha Madara._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung

* * *

Aster Note/:

Sebelum berkata hal-hal yang receh, aku mau mengucapkan:

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2017 _ALL!_ Yeaaaay!

Bersyukur banget masih bisa merasakan pergantian tahun yang semakin lama semakin mengikis kemudaanku (?). Gimana nih, teman-teman semua menghabiskan liburan super singkat ini? Tahun baruannya di mana? Wuih, keknya pada bahagia semua yaaa. Adakah yang senasib sama aku yang harus mendekam di dalam dunia lain berisi dongeng yang sama sekali tidak indah? /bahasamunak hahaha x"D

Oke, lupakan kata-kata yang awalnya diniatkan tidak akan receh, tapi jatuhnya malah gocengan (?) wkwkwk.

Ini karya pertamaku sejak sekian lama aku vakum dari fanfiction yaaa, jadi, mohon maklum kalo _skill_ nulis aku udah jatoh ke dasar jurang dan ngebuat kalian nggak lebih paham dari fanfik sebelah (red: FTLH).

Semua fanfiksi yang pernah ku _-publish_ pasti akan aku tamatkan, ya. Bukan bermaksud pehape, karena jujur aja, satu setengah tahun belakangan aku bener-bener nggak ada _mood_ buat nulis. Mungkin butuh waktu lama, tapi pasti kuusahakan untuk namatin semuanya. _Fighting, Aster!_

 _Chapter Prologue_ masih abu-abu banget. Dan sekilas nggak ada kaitannya sama judul. Tapi, kuharap kalian cukup menikmati gimana perasaan yang dialami Sakura di prolog ini wehehe.

.

 _'key, see you in the next chapter and another my fanfic!_

 _Big Hugs,_

 _Asterella Roxanne._

1 Januari 2017


End file.
